Conversations About Slendy
by YukiGirl21
Summary: Slenderman is a creepypasta that is known by most of my friends in my school, we often have random conversations about him, and even have game based off him that we play in recess. XD So, I wonder, what if he's watching us...and how does he react to our strange behavior, I wonder?
1. A Random Conversation

**A/N: These are just random conversations that my friends and I have when we talk about Slenderman. Sometimes, I imagine how he'll react to how we address his existence…**

A tall, dark figure, looms in the cheery setting of a filled room full of students. However, the figure is not seen by the children, for he camouflaged with the environment around him. He watches them from the distance, and overhears one of the kids say, "Slenderman is so freakin scary!"

He turns to a group of kids huddled together. A girl with black hair and red-rimmed glasses looks over to her friend across her, who has black hair and black-rimmed glasses. "Slunderman?" the girl with the red-rimmed asks, obviously pronouncing his name wrong.

"Yeah, it's some guy that stretches his limbs and bend and shape to his own will…and he stalks people and kills them." Her friend says.

The other girl's eyes widen in fear. "Ugh, Kayla, why'd you have to tell me that?!"

The other girl, Kayla, shrugs. "Creepypasta, y'know."

Slenderman watches, smiling in amusement, even though he has no mouth. The girl with the red-rimmed glasses glances around nervously, then shakes her head and goes back to her homework.


	2. Creepypasta

**A/N: Just know that the names are made up to replace my friends' names and my name! I'm just very private, y'know? Plus, this took place in the time where I was way younger, so the grade that we are in in the story, was from the past. Got it…?**

With Slenderman taking interest with these two girls, he continues to watch them. It turns out that their names are Kayla and Ashley, with the both of them in sixth grade. They took deep interest in Slenderman, and both started reading this strange site called, "Creepypasta."

Today, he watches the two of them reading random stories of Creepypasta in the library. Kayla, glances around, creeped out. "You think that Slenderman is real?"

Ashley shrugs, staring at the screen. "Probably, probably not, I can't tell."

"What would you do if he's stalking you?"

"I'd punch him in the face."

Slenderman smirks from the distance. Ashley was always bold and brave in front of her friends, but he observed that when she's by herself, she's afraid of the dark and other various things.

Kayla bristles. "But really, what would you do?"

Ashley smiles and says randomly, "Imagine that you're taking a shower and he's in the bathroom to get you? I'd be like, 'Hey Slendy, get outta here and let me finish my shower!'"

Kayla smiles and says, "And then I'll be crying in the shower while he's sitting on the toilet reading a magazine even though he has no eyes."

They pause, and stare at each other. Then, they burst out laughing from the random joke.

_Strange, strange children. I only kill my victims in the woods, not in the shower…_ Slenderman though morbidly, thinking that if this is what all what humans think of him…well, he's just have to amp up his reputation.


	3. The Game of, Slenderman

As Slenderman continues to watch Kayla and Ashley, he decided that they were officially the weirdest kids that he ever stalked. Though both of them are clearly afraid of him, they expressed their…interest for him.

During recess, Slenderman watches Kayla and Ashley as usual. Ashley grunts and says, "I'm bored. You wanna play tag?"

"Nah, that's boring." Kayla replies.

Ashley thinks about it. "I know, how about we play, Slenderman?"

Slenderman cocks his head, wondering how they could play such a game. Kayla seems to question this as well. Ashley smiles, getting excited about her idea.

"Well, it's just that someone is Slenderman, and that he's chasing down his victims. If he touches you, they become minions, and help him catch the rest of the survivors!" Ashley explained.

Slenderman raises an invisible eyebrow, even though he doesn't have one. Ashley's idea was interesting, but she has some facts wrong. When he controls people, they become, "proxies," not, "minions."

He then watches the two of them scurry off, gathering friends and students to play the game. It was quite entertaining, of their interpretations of him. by the end, all of them were excited by the game of, "Slenderman."

From that day on, all of the students of sixth grade all joined in to play, "Slenderman," and it became increasingly popular among the students.

_Very strange indeed, but entertaining._ Slenderman thought, watching one of the, "minions," chasing Ashley and some of her other friends.


	4. Newspaper

One day, in Ashley's Language Art class, the students were assigned in groups to make a newspaper. Ashley was put with two other boys, with them all wondering what to do. They sit in the corner of the classroom, brainstorming what to make their newspaper about.

"…Maybe we should do it based off video games," Ashley suggests suddenly.

The other two boys, Ray and Justino, decided that it was a good idea. Ashley pounded her hand with her fist. "I'll do Slenderman! The video game!"

Ray and Justino roll their eyes and groan. "What is up with you with that weird mytho thingamabob?" Justino questions.

Ashley punches him in the arm. Meanwhile, Slenderman watches, with himself smiling invisibly at her. _How very predictable of her. _

Later on, he watches the girl type up her report on this "Slenderman" video game. He had heard of it before, and sometimes watch people playing it. It was very amusing how they often scream when they get caught.

In the end, when Ashley finishes it, she sits back, satisfied. Slenderman peers over her shoulder, reading a couple of paragraphs.

_**Heart-Stopping Horror Video Game!**_** Slenderman: The Eight Pages**, is what he reads for the head title.

The next day, was the due date in which it was due. During Language Arts, Ashley realizes that she didn't print it out. "Oh no!" she says in shock, and races to the library. Slenderman follows closely behind.

She desperately logs into her account, but luck was not on her side. The screen froze, and by the time it started moving, she unfortunately found out that the printer didn't work in the library. The bell rings, and Ashley walks back to her class, dejected.

Ashley talks to her teacher to tell him that she couldn't print it out, and try the Computer Room. He said no. She then goes over to her group, saddened by the fact that she is handing in her work late, and that her group has their work printed out.

Slenderman could sense the tears that she's holding back, but she quickly wipes it away. _Sad, sad. Much too bad for her. _He thought, glancing down at Ashley who's quickly covering up her feelings.

He then slips away to the library, finding that her account is still frozen. He touches the computer, and makes it work again, thanks to his powers of alternating technology. Later, when Ashley came to the computer, she found that it was running again perfectly.

Ashley then prints it out very quickly, and hands it in, even though it was still considerably late. "Strange how the computer was working perfectly again…" Ashley thought aloud to herself, strolling down the hallway, with Slenderman watching her from the distance.

**A/N: That's what kinda sorta happened I think, my memory's kinda hazy… 0_0**


End file.
